


A Place to Call Home

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Dread, Garrett gives him a magic hug though, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO SORRY, his little squeal after Garrett said he had a crush on Chloe Bennett, i love how open and comfortable Andrew is, i made Andrew cry again, i'll probably write some more later and update this some more, not as long as I want it to be, practically makes it all better with the power of his brain, the podcast is so good, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Garrett and Andrew learn to live apart.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Place to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> gandrew Month day 18  
> prompt: dread  
> playlist:  
> loving is easy - rex orange county  
> candy - robbie williams  
> line without a hook - ricky montgomery

Andrew was kind of dreading the day when the pandemic would become a thing of the past. He’d spent way more than half of this whole quarantining mess with Garrett and he really didn’t want that to change.

He’d been lying in bed when he came to the realization that one day, he’d have to leave his spot of being practically glued to Garrett’s side and now he didn’t want to get up. His friend was asleep next to him, something that tended to happen when it got too late for either of them, and Garrett became a tired, cuddly mess. Andrew reached for his phone on the nightstand but accidentally knocked it off. He groaned and sat up a little, leaning back against the pillow that sat upon the wall and acted as a headboard.

Garrett rolled over as if sensing the new empty space on the bed and tucked himself into Andrew’s chest, bringing his arm around the ginger’s waist. Andrew let himself get lost in thought as he combed his fingers through Garrett’s hair.

Sure, he could invite himself over like he normally does, or Garrett could come to his place with a text that just said coming, but at what point does it go back to the way it was before? At what point does it go back to the days where sometimes Garrett would fall off the face of the earth only to emerge three or four days later and not tell anybody about it? At what point does Andrew stop being a fixed figure in Garrett’s life anymore?

Objectively, he knew that he was being a little harsh on himself. Yes, Garrett fell off for a few days, but he always came back, and he always made sure to tell Andrew. In fact, he made a point of telling Andrew before anybody else. He was worried, however, that one day, Garrett wouldn’t come back, or Garrett would forget to tell him, and then too much time will have passed for Andrew to text Garrett without feeling awkward, or Garrett would laugh in his face and tell Andrew that he was only the ginger’s friend out of pity.

The last one was a stretch, and Andrew knew that, but his brain tended to think irrationally when it came to things he cared about. And Andrew cared about Garrett.

His thoughts haunted him all morning; he made coffee thinking about the past few months, he spent breakfast thinking about their time in Washington, and packed all of his shit into a bag, and walked out the door despite Garrett’s confusion while thinking about how he didn’t want Garrett to be the one to ‘hurt’ their friendship.

The first thing Andrew did when he made it back to his apartment was start a load of laundry. He started the machine and leaned against it with a sigh. He later discovered that he left his phone at Garrett’s when he went to reach for it and remembered that he hadn’t grabbed it from where it fell off of Garrett’s nightstand. He closed his eyes and took a minute to gather his thoughts and sort his brain. He decided to save all thoughts of Garrett for later and distract himself with cleaning.

Andrew started by bringing all of the dishes in his bedroom (2 cups and a plate) into the kitchen and loading the dishwasher. He ran a sink of hot water and scrubbed the dishes and put them away until the only mess in the kitchen was the food he’d grabbed from the fridge to make himself a sandwich. He stared at the ingredients for a really long time before the thought that he should eat something registered. He sighed as he started on his sandwich.

A few hours later, a knock on the door made Andrew pause in his actions of scrubbing out the fridge. For a moment, Andrew cursed his apartment door for not having a peephole.

“Hey,” Garrett frowned.

“Uh, hi.” This is bad. It wasn’t supposed to get awkward. It was supposed to be time apart while he gathered his thoughts. Granted, he had yet to do that. It had been six hours and he’d cleaned his apartment and was now _deep cleaning_ the appliances.

“You left your phone.” Garrett scratched the back of his neck as he handed Andrew the device. It was fully charged, “I, uh, I kept calling and texting before I found it in my floor. It had died.”

“Thanks.”

Andrew didn’t offer to let him come in or anything and it unsettled Garrett. His frown deepened and he scrutinized Andrew’s face, “Are you alright?”

Andrew sighed. He never could lie to Garrett and he wasn’t going to start now. He looked down, finding his shoes way more interesting and way less scary than Garrett’s gaze, “Not really, but I-I just- I think-”

He closed his eyes real tight. Breathing in for four seconds, holding it for seven and letting it out for eight, “My mind’s doing its own thing, I just need some alone time.”

He didn’t answer the question. Garrett nodded in understanding and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You want, like, a hug or something?”

As much as he knew it would hurt, Andrew nodded. He breathed a shaky breath when Garrett’s hands reached low to wrap around his waist. He tucked his head into the taller’s neck and tried not to let the fact that he wasn’t okay shine through the way he gripped Garrett a little tighter than he normally did. He must have gotten lost in his own head because too soon, Garrett was pulling away with a concerned look on his face. Andrew hadn’t even noticed that he was crying until the taller man’s hand came up to thumb away his tears.

“Hey,” Garrett said softly, “Andrew, I need you to talk to me. What’s going on?” 

Andrew just shook his head and pulled Garrett into another hug. Now was not the time to talk about it. Garrett seemed to understand and respect that as he just tightened his grip on the shorter man and waddled them backward into the apartment. Andrew thanked God that his roommates weren’t home.

Neither of them knew how long they spent wrapped in each other in the entryway, but both were glad they did. Andrew really needed the comfort and Garrett didn’t want to let the shorter man go. Garrett’s brain allowed himself to think without the interruption of off-handed thoughts.

Andrew had been fine when they went to bed last night. In fact, he’d initiated the cuddling, choosing to be the small spoon with his back to Garrett’s chest as opposed to how they normally lay; Andrew as the big spoon with Garrett’s head tucked into the Shorter’s chest. Something happened this morning, then.

Garrett’s hands ran thoughtlessly up and down Andrew’s spine, and both elected to ignore the fact that Andrew was shaking due to the touch. Either that or they hadn’t noticed.

Andrew had seemed shaken when he flurried around Garrett’s house earlier that morning, something very obviously haunting him. Garrett’s mind whispered the word scared to him and he came to the realization that Andrew had looked _terrified_ that morning.

“Andrew, what’s got you so scared?” And that was either not the right thing to say or the exact right thing to say because Andrew froze and a sob escaped him. It startled Garrett, honestly, he’d never heard the man sob before, and obviously, something was very wrong from his to do that _in front of someone._ Garrett was at a loss.

“You.” Andrew managed to whimper out between his crying. Garrett tried to take a step back and tried to look Andrew in the eyes, what in the world did he do to get Andrew to respond like this? However, Andrew’s grip around his neck kept him firmly in place.

Garrett closed his eyes. _Think Watts_ \- he thought to himself. He took a deep breath, “Andrew, I don’t know why you’re so scared and I can’t assure you that whatever you’re thinking about is going to be okay, but I can tell you that I’m not going anywhere. Andrew, if you need me, you let me know and I’ll be there. Doesn’t matter what time of the day it is or what I’m up to, you call me, okay?”

Andrew said nothing for a long time, long enough that Garrett started to doubt whether or not the words registered in the shorter man’s mind. Andrew sniffled, his tears having run dry a minute or two ago, “What if we’re no longer talking?”

And, _okay, woah,_ not at all what Garrett expected to hear. Honestly, he’d never thought about his future without picturing Andrew in it in some capacity. The thought that one day they could _not be friends_ was such a foreign concept that it made Garrett force Andrew away from him so they could look each other in the eye.

“Andrew. I want you to-hey, no, I need you to look at me. Can you look at me?” Garrett placed his hand on Andrew’s cheek, “Unless you come to the realization that you actually hate me and decide to move away, you’re stuck with me. I’m not going anywhere, and you literally can’t make me. Okay?”

Andrew frowned, seemingly unconvinced.

“Remember when we were filming my day in the life video and I told you that we were married? I wasn’t kidding, I’m going to need, like actual paperwork, full-fledged divorce papers, if you want to remove me from your life. I’m. Not. Leaving. You.”

Andrew blinked.

Garrett blinked back.

Andrew blinked again then laughed. It was wet with the tears in his throat and it was small, but he was laughing, so Garrett counted it as a win.

Andrew wiped his face with his sleeve and looked down at the floor, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” He looked up with a faint smile, “Okay.”

Garrett nodded to himself, “Good.”

Andrew took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I’m gonna tell you why I was and kind of still am scared, so just let me get through this real quick.” He waited on Garrett’s nod, “Cool, so I’m scared that after quarantine, things are going to go back to the way things were before. Like, I don’t see you for a few days or maybe I’m not the first person you tell when you’re back, or I won’t be able to fall asleep because now I can’t do that without you beside me. I’m just really scared that this pandemic mess is gonna clear up and we’ll be Garrett. And Andrew. Instead of Garrett and Andrew.”

He stopped and bit his lip as Garrett thought over his words and came up with a response. He rocked back and forth on his heels as he watched the stove clock go from one minute to the next. After three minutes, Garrett looked up.

“I have a proposition.”

“Oh, okay. I’m listening.”

“Let’s just move in together.” Garrett shrugged like it was no big deal while Andrew’s jaw dropped a little.

“Garret. We can’t just-no!”

Garrett threw his hands up, “What? Why not?”

“Because, well, uhm,” Honestly, there wasn’t really a reason for them not to move in together. Well, other than, “Because, I love you, I really do, but your place is too small for _both_ of us to live there AND for it to be the set for Sweet Boys.”

Garrett thought this over. He scratched his chin and then clapped, “I got it! Okay, so hear me out. What if, and absolutely, feel free to say no to this, what if we trade mattresses.”

“Garrett, what?”

“No, wait, look! We let my house be Sweet Boys Headquarters-Ooh! Do you think we could get a little sign made, like, that said ‘Sweet Boys HQ!’? Anyway, we let the be headquarters and we both just, like, live here?” Garrett’s voice went high at the end thinking Andrew would shoot the idea down instantly. He wasn’t expecting Andrew to actually consider it. Andrew nodded.

“I mean, yeah, that could work, but why would we trade mattresses?”

“Oh, uhm, because you’re bed is that twin-“

“Twin XL.”

"Right, twin XL that doesn’t really fit both of us, so we could switch it with the queen and.” He trailed off and let Andrew make the connection on his own.

“And sleep here more comfortably on the bigger bed. Gotcha.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Andrew nodded, “If you’re really down to do that, then so am I.”


End file.
